Les liens de l'Amour : le cas Kuroko Tetsuya
by 6Starlight6
Summary: UA : Kuroko rencontre Kagami dans un bar. Le roux lui plaît immédiatement. Cependant, son coeur n'est pas encore guéri de la perte de son précédent amour, Aomine. Heureusement, ses amis et Kagami vont l'aider à remonter la pente et faire disparaître le fantôme d'Aomine. KagamiXKuroko, mention d'AomineXKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les liens de l'Amour : le cas Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Auteure :** 6Starlight6

 **Beta :** Amy fouille et trouve

 **Couple :** KagamiXKuroko, mention d'AomineXKuroko

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Supernatural, UA.

 **Disclaimer :** Les beaux gosses de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en les employant dans cette histoire. Mais je ne dirais absolument pas non contre un bout d'Aomine.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Hey hey ! Voici ma nouvelle fic ! C'est la première dans le Fandom de Kuroko no Basket alors soyez indulgents :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis. Je réponds toujours. Pour les anonymes, ce sera sur mon profil. A la base cette fic fait partie d'une série de trois histoires indépendantes, c'est la première d'entre elles. Mais je me suis faite complètement happée par un autre Fandom alors je ne sais pas du tout quand je réussirai à écrire la suite de la série XD

Cette fic fait trois chapitres complètement écrits et corrigés. Je publierai un chapitre toutes les semaines le vendredi. Si je devais avoir un empêchement, je l'annoncerai sur mon Tumblr. On va donc passer les trois prochaines semaines ensembles :)

Un grand merci à ma bêta qui doit supporter mes excentricités.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Les liens de l'Amour : le cas Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _« Les liens de l'Amour sont plus forts que la Séparation »_

Kuroko était plutôt troublé, même si son visage n'affichait que son air impassible habituel. Le jeune homme était rarement perturbé par quoique ce soit, l'événement était donc particulier. Kuroko prit une gorgée de sa bière pour essayer de calmer ses émotions. La cause de tout son émoi était un homme. Il était actuellement assis juste à côté de lui au comptoir du bar où il passait son samedi soir.

En fait, Kise l'avait traîné dans ce bar, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas passer toutes ses soirées à se morfondre chez lui. Le blond avait sans doute agit sur les conseils d'Akashi, qui était lui-même trop occupé avec ses tournois de Shôgi pour rendre visite au bleu. Il avait donc envoyé le mannequin, espérant que sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme sortent Kuroko de sa morosité. Kise avait donc débarqué, forcé le bleu à s'habiller et emmené dans ce bar. Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux au comptoir et avaient commandé à boire et quelque chose à grignoter. Puis, il était arrivé, l'homme qui perturbait tant Kuroko.

Il l'avait directement remarqué, grand, roux et musclé. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour tomber sous le charme de cet inconnu. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assis juste à côté de lui, dernière place libre dans le bar. Et après un instant d'attente et de doute, Kuroko avait jeté aux orties 25 ans de discrétion et de comportement effacé pour adresser la parole à cet inconnu. Celui-ci avait rapidement répondu, pas plus importuné que ça et la discussion s'était rapidement établie. Kuroko avait alors définitivement fondu sous le charme de l'inconnu, nommé Kagami. Et cela le perturbait énormément.

Le fait que Kagami soit un homme n'avait rien à voir avec son trouble. Il se savait homosexuel depuis ses 15 ans. Non, ce qui le perturbait réellement, c'est qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir tomber sous le charme de quiconque après Aomine. Il aimait encore profondément celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant 8 ans. La raison de son isolement. Et s'il n'y avait pas ses quatre autres amis du lycée, sans doute qu'il aurait fini dans un état bien pire qu'il avait été au plus fort de son chagrin.

Kuroko sortit de ses pensées sur ce passage misérable de sa vie.

Si Kagami lui plaisait, le bleu pouvait assez facilement dire que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Et cela le rendait plus fébrile encore. Et par-dessus tout, Kise, qui l'observait de loin s'étant déplacé pour leur laisser de l'intimité, avait sûrement remarqué son trouble. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour décrypter son visage impassible.

Kuroko ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et que l'heure de rentrer approchait. Accepter l'invitation de Kagami et finir la soirée chez lui ? Prendre son numéro de téléphone pour se revoir ? Rentrer chez lui en tirant un trait sur le roux ? Il ne savait pas. L'autre homme lui plaisait, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à démarrer une nouvelle relation. Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'Aomine était parti et Kuroko avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de se sentir écrasé par la douleur et de craquer dans l'intimité de l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé. Généralement, un de ses amis arrivaient alors pour le réconforter. Akashi savait toujours à quel moment il s'effondrait, s'en était presque effrayant. Parfois le bleu avait l'impression d'être un pion sur le plateau de Shôgi du rouge. Cependant, Akashi prenait soin de leur petit groupe, étant prêt à beaucoup pour qu'il ne se dissolve. Encore plus maintenant qu'il n'avait pu empêcher le départ d'Aomine.

Finalement, le jeune homme choisit d'échanger son numéro de téléphone avec le roux. Prétextant qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain et ne pouvait donc pas rester avec lui plus longtemps. Kagami parut franchement déçu, se demandant sans doute s'il avait eu la bonne intuition concernant le bleuté. Kuroko quitta donc le bar avec Kise. Le blond paraissait avoir très envie de dire quelque chose à propos de ce dont il avait été témoin, mais il réussit à se retenir et le jeune homme tourmenté lui en fut très reconnaissant.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Kuroko poussa un soupir de fatigue en ôtant son manteau et ses chaussures. Sans plus tarder, mû par une irrésistible envie, il se dirigea vers son salon. Il s'agenouilla religieusement face au petit autel qui trônait dans la pièce. Il alluma rapidement quelques bâtons d'encens qu'il disposa de part et d'autre de la photo de son amour disparu. Aomine y était représenté avec un sourire éclatant plissant ses beaux yeux bleus. Kuroko joignit les mains et pria en silence pour le repos de cet être cher. Puis il se mit à parler à voix haute :

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans l'appartement vide qui avait abrité le petit monde du couple. L'agencement du logement était resté le même depuis qu'Aomine était parti. Sa brosse à dent était toujours à côté de celle de Kuroko dans la salle de bain, ses vêtements dans l'armoire, sa stupide console de jeu et ses encore plus stupides magazines d'Idols planqués dans un carton. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le courage de se débarrasser de ses affaires. Il les chérissait comme il chérissait le souvenir de l'être aimé.

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée. Ils venaient de la même bande d'amis. Ils avaient 16 ans à l'époque, et tout paraissait plus simple. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de l'aide d'Akashi pour se déclarer l'un à l'autre. C'était tellement évident. Même Murasakibara s'en était rendu compte. Malgré qu'ils soient jeunes, leur relation avait duré et ils avaient emménagé ensemble dès qu'ils avaient pu. Akashi ne se faisant pas prier pour les aider. Il se rappelait encore du déménagement. Midorima en colère contre Murasakibara qui passait plus de temps à manger des snacks qu'à porter des cartons. Kise qui chantait à tue-tête. Akashi qui se contentait de donner des ordres. Et Aomine qui l'enlaçait par derrière, lui demandant s'il aimait son nouveau chez lui.

Puis, ils avaient commencé à travailler. Kuroko était instituteur au jardin d'enfant, il l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Aomine était policier, son uniforme toujours dans les placards de l'appartement. Kise était mannequin depuis le lycée, mais c'était maintenant son job à temps plein. Akashi était joueur de Shôgi professionnel et s'occupait des biens de sa richissime famille. Midorima était médecin, enfin il était sur la voie pour le devenir. Quant à Murasakibara, il était pâtissier.

La vie s'était alors déroulée normalement, enchaînant les hauts et les bas. Mais Kuroko était heureux car il était avec son amour. Puis, Aomine était mort.

C'était un jour tout à fait banal en fait. Le policier avait juste dit le soir avant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir faire tomber une importante famille mafieuse. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Et ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple interpellation avait fini en fusillade. On soupçonnait des policiers corrompus d'être à l'origine d'un tel retournement de situation. Les hommes envoyés sur place avaient dû défendre leur vie, beaucoup avaient été blessés. Aomine avait été de ceux-là.

Il avait reçu une balle dans la cage thoracique. Cela avait transpercé son poumon droit, selon ce qu'avait dit le médecin légiste qui avait examiné le corps du jeune homme. Il aurait pu être sauvé si les secours étaient arrivés rapidement. Mais du fait de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, aucuns de ses collègues n'avaient pu lui apporter l'aide nécessaire. Aomine avait fini par se noyer dans son propre sang envahissant son appareil respiratoire après de longues heures d'agonie.

C'était une mort horrible pour un jeune homme de 24 ans en pleine forme. Cela avait détruit Kuroko.

C'est pour ça qu'un an après il ne savait quelle décision prendre par rapport à Kagami. Surtout que ce dernier était pompier, un métier aussi risqué que policier si ce n'est plus.

-Kise m'a traîné dans un bar, continua le bleu, parlant au vide.

Sauf que l'appartement était loin d'être vide. Une silhouette tremblante était appuyée contre le mur, à côté de l'autel qui lui était dédié. Le fantôme d'Aomine hantait l'appartement dans lequel il avait vécu. Même si hanter n'était pas le terme approprié car il ne voulait aucun mal au propriétaire du logement. De toute façon, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas, ne le sentait pas et ne le voyait pas.

-Ce sacré Kise a bien fait ! répondit le fantôme légèrement bien qu'il sache que Kuroko ignorait sa présence.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi il se retrouvait dans son appartement alors qu'il était mort, mais il était déterminé à aider Kuroko dans son deuil. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout interagir avec lui. Alors il se contentait de veiller sur lui dans l'intimité de leur appartement, car il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de ces murs. Pourtant, il avait ardemment souhaité accompagner l'instituteur tout le long de sa journée. Mais il s'estimait déjà suffisamment heureux de pouvoir rester avec lui lorsqu'il rentrait. De plus, Kuroko lui parlait souvent. Au début, ça avait été des cris, des pleurs et même quelques insultes quand la douleur était trop forte. Mais maintenait, il lui racontait sa journée, comme avant. Comme avant qu'il soit dans cet état fantomatique.

-J'y ai rencontré un homme, continua l'instituteur. Il s'appelle Kagami. Je crois qu'il me plaît.

Le spectre fut surpris. Jamais encore son chéri n'avait fait part d'une quelconque attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'il était mort. Ça ne le gênait pas que ce soit le cas maintenant. Kuroko avait largement dépassé la période de deuil réglementaire. Aomine voulait qu'il soit heureux à nouveau, même si cela voulait dire que quelqu'un prenne sa place !

-Tu crois ou tu es sûr, Tetsu ?!

-Il est vraiment charmant. Il te ressemble un peu par certains aspects.

L'esprit haussa un sourcil. Si ce mec lui ressemblait trop, ce n'était pas vraiment sain. Il espérait que Kuroko se trouve quelqu'un avec qui il serait à l'aise, pas quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait toujours son souvenir. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aide à finir son deuil.

-Tu as fini la soirée chez lui ? demanda Aomine avec une touche d'espoir et de tendresse dans la voix.

Tous sentiments de jalousie avaient disparu de lui quand il s'était rendu compte de sa mort et de l'état de Kuroko à cause de celle-ci.

-Il m'a proposé d'aller chez lui, répondit involontairement l'instituteur. Mais j'ai dit que je devais me lever tôt demain.

-On est samedi soir, nota le spectre en soupirant.

-J'ai pris son numéro de portable.

-C'est déjà ça de gagné.

-Mais tu comprends, la voix du jeune homme faiblissait et se morcelait de sanglot. Je ne pouvais pas… Pas en sachant que tu m'attendais à la maison… Je… Je t'aime tellement… Tu me manques !

En disant cela il agrippa sa poitrine de sa main, serrant le tissu de sa chemise dans son poing pendant que ses larmes dévastaient son visage.

-Tetsu, souffla Aomine avec tendresse et tristesse alors qu'il s'approchait du corps recroquevillé.

Il le prit dans ses bras, mais rien ne montra que Kuroko avait senti sa présence.

* * *

Le lundi soir suivant, alors que Kuroko regardait une énième émission stupide l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit, son téléphone sonna.

-Enfin un peu d'action, félicita Aomine qui n'appréciait pas de voir son chéri dépérir devant sa télé.

L'instituteur décrocha rapidement, sans regarder le numéro. Les seules personnes qui l'appelaient étaient ses amis.

-Allô, ici Kuroko Tetsuya, répondit-il dans un vieux réflexe de l'époque où il n'était pas le seul à habiter cet appartement.

-Kagami-kun ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Oh oh, fit Aomine. Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Il s'approcha du plus petit afin d'entendre les deux bouts de la conversation. Malheureusement son ouïe ne semblait pas assez bonne pour cela et Kuroko se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon en jetant de vifs coups d'œil à l'autel.

-Se revoir ? questionna le professeur en répétant la dernière phrase du roux. Ce serait une bonne idée, oui.

-Hey ! Bien joué, Tetsu, s'exclama Aomine le poing en l'air le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était heureux qu'il ne se braque pas et accepte la proposition.

-Je n'ai pas cours demain après-midi. Donc, euh, si ça joue pour toi…

Il y eut une réponse à l'autre bout du fil, et le spectre croisa les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

-Il y a un café sympa dans mon quartier, proposa le bleu. On pourrait aller y boire un verre.

-Tu pense au café à deux rues d'ici ? demande le policier. C'est vrai qu'il est sympa. Mais je préfère la Zone. Ce pub est tout simplement dément. Et tu te rappelles ce qu'on a fait dans les toilettes. Et quand Midorima nous a surpris ! Je n'ai jamais vu cet abruti devenir autant rouge !

Et le spectre parti dans un grand éclat de rire au souvenir de l'embarras de son ami.

-Bien. Au revoir Kagani-kun. A demain.

Kuroko n'avait pas voulu s'éterniser au téléphone, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Si demain le roux lui plaisait toujours autant, il avait prévu de lui dire la vérité. A savoir qu'il était toujours amoureux de son copain décédé.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, dit-il tout haut.

-De quoi tu parles Tetsu ?

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Kuroko attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Kagami. Le jeune homme était déjà assis à une table, un milk-shake à la vanille devant lui. Il n'y avait pas encore touché. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien se seraient déjà étonnés à grands cris qu'il n'ait pas bu d'une traite sa boisson préférée. Il stressait un peu, se demandant bien comment l'autre réagirait à sa confession. Il espérait ne pas le faire fuir.

Finalement, le grand roux arriva. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et la discussion s'enchaîna tout naturellement. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses un peu futiles jusqu'à ce que Kuroko prenne son courage à deux mains.

-Kagami-kun, tu me plais beaucoup, avoua-t-il.

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du pompier.

-Tu me plais aussi, renchérit ce dernier.

-Cependant, avant qu'on aille plus loin dans une éventuelle relation, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Le roux fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu inquiet, mais hocha la tête montrant qu'il écoutait.

-Je suis toujours amoureux de mon précédent copain, révéla le bleu.

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Kagami n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une relation avec un ex trop présent.

-Ecoute, coupa le pompier. Si c'est pour que tu détales lorsque ton ex-copain reviendra, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma Kuroko. Il est mort l'année dernière.

-Oh ! Kagami se sentit très con. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

L'instituteur fit un geste de la main pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé.

-C'est juste que tu me plais énormément, mais je n'arrive pas à …

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment expliquer son ressenti sans outrepasser sa pudeur mise à mal par sa confession.

-Je comprends, intervint le roux. Malgré cela j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer avec toi. On peut y aller lentement, à ton rythme.

A ces mots, Kuroko sut qu'il ne faudrait pas le pousser très fort pour qu'il tombe amoureux.

 **To be continued**

* * *

A la prochaine !

Ne partons pas fâchés :

 **Aomine, le script en main :** Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis mort dans cette fic ?!

 **Kuroko, blasé :** Parce que tu es le personnage préféré de Starlight-san et qu'elle fait partie des gens qui aiment faire souffrir leur personnage favori.

 **Aomine, se retournant vers une brune assis devant son ordinateur :** C'est vrai ça ?!

 **Starlight, peu attentive :** Ouais.

 **Aomine, se grattant la nuque :** Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être heureux ou pas…

 **Kagami :** C'est parce que tu es stupide Ahomine !

 **Aho, pardon, Aomine, furieux :** Toi-même espèce de Bakagami !

 **Kuroko, en soupirant :** On n'en est pas sorti avec ces deux-là.

 **Starlight :** Ouais, ce n'est pas humain de devoir bosser dans ces conditions.

 **Kuroko, compréhensif :** En effet. Alors, chers lecteurs-san, laissez une review pour nous encourager !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :** Hey hey ! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette petite fic. Alors, il est plus long que le premier chapitre, parce que je suis incapable d'écrire des chapitres de mêmes longueurs. Mais je pense que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Il y a un tout petit lime à la fin de ce chapitre.

Un grand merci au reviewer, à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et la lisent.

En ce qui concerne le personnage de Takao, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec lui, le rendant peut-être un peu OOC. Son look m'a été inspiré par le doujinshi _Dasai Kareshi (Lame Boyfriends)._ J'en parlerai un peu plus sur le blog.

Il y a des chances pour que je publie le chapitre 3 avec un jour d'avance, parce que je ne pourrais sans doute pas le faire vendredi prochain.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Les liens de l'Amour : le cas Kuroko Tetsuya**

-Alors ?! harcela Aomine alors que Kuroko venait de rentrer de son rencard. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Ou vous êtes passés dans un Love Hotel.

Le spectre voulait absolument savoir si tout s'était bien déroulé. Mais la seule chose que fit le jeune homme c'était de s'assoir dans le canapé avec un regard un peu perdu et un discret petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé alors.

Le silence s'installa ensuite et le fantôme se contenta de s'assoir à côté de son chéri et de veiller sur lui.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on sonna à la porte. Kuroko se demanda immédiatement lequel de ses amis Akashi lui avait envoyé. Il trouva donc Midorima derrière la porte, accompagné de Takao. Takao était… il avait toujours été un peu bizarre. Il ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe d'amis, mais courtisait Midorima depuis 9 ans. Kuroko ne savait pas si ses efforts étaient un franc succès ou pas du tout. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble depuis presque 5 ans, mais ils ne semblaient pas former un couple. Ou en tout cas, Midorima ne semblait pas admettre cette possibilité-là. Pour le reste, ils vivaient comme un couple mais sans contact charnel. Takao fréquentait la même université que le futur médecin, mais dans une orientation plus psychédélique. Art et philo, ou quelque chose du genre. Le brun avait tout un tas de piercings aux oreilles, un à l'arcade, un à la langue, un à l'un de ses tétons et un autre au nombril. Kuroko était persuadé qu'il en avait encore à un endroit bien plus intime, mais il n'avait jamais demandé au principal concerné. Takao était, de plus, fan de spiritisme. Il croyait aux spectres et autres choses de ce genre. Il disait même en avoir déjà vu. Midorima dénigrait complètement cette facette de sa personnalité et Kuroko ne le croyait pas.

Sauf que…

-Salut l'asticot, dit Aomine avec bonne humeur. Tu as réussi à sortir le balai du cul de Midorima ?

Takao lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Il ne voulait pas montrer trop ouvertement devant Kuroko que son amour était toujours là. C'était le seul dans tout l'entourage qui voyait le spectre et pouvait lui parler. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eu une longue discussion quand Takao l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il voulait l'aider à trouver le repos éternel, mais Aomine ignorait comment faire pour y accéder.

-Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, quel bon vent vous amène, salua le bleu en les faisant entrer dans l'appartement.

-Shin-chan voulait absolument te voir, répondit Takao le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tais-toi Takao, coupa Midorima énervé.

-Apparemment c'est toujours pas le cas, remarqua Aomine amusé.

Takao haussa juste les épaules.

Kuroko s'éclipsa un instant dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda alors le brun.

Midorima fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était au courant pour ce que, ou plutôt qui, son ami voyait dans l'appartement de Kuroko. Quand Takao lui en avait parlé pour la première fois, il ne l'avait pas cru. Cependant, le brun lui avait apporté une preuve, quelque chose que seuls lui et Aomine savaient, enfin Kuroko le savait aussi, mais bref. Takao lui avait décrit dans les détails, et avec les mots qu'auraient eus Aomine, ce fameux soir au pub où il avait surpris son ami décédé et Kuroko dans une position embarrassante. Depuis, il croyait Takao et lui avait demandé de ne rien dire au bleu, il ne s'en remettrait jamais sinon.

-Ça va, répondit Aomine. Il a rencontré quelqu'un et il a l'air de lui plaire. J'espère voir à quoi il ressemble un jour.

-Oui, Akashi nous a avertis. Il te passe le bonjour.

Akashi aussi était au courant. Il avait eu de la peine à croire Midorima quand il le lui avait expliqué. Mais il avait dû se laisser convaincre quand Takao avait parlé de son amour voué à l'échec pour Nijimura, un senpaï du temps du lycée. Seul Aomine qui l'avait surpris une fois en pleine séance de reluquage était eu courant. S'en était suivi alors une longue discussion pour savoir quelles étaient les intentions du spectre à l'égard de Kuroko. Quand ils étaient certains qu'il n'avait rien de belliqueux à son égard, ils avaient décidé de laisser les choses comme elles étaient et de ne pas convaincre le professeur de déménager. Kise et Murasakibara n'étaient pas eu courant pour le spectre, car ils avaient été jugés par Akashi trop gaffeur ou naïf pour garder le secret.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu, remarqua Aomine. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

-Bien sûr, répondit Takao. Il paraît plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, et je crois l'avoir vu plusieurs fois discuter en ligne avec ce Nijimura.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Takao, intervint Midorima qui trouvait très grotesque que l'ex-président du conseil des élèves se languisse d'amour comme une midinette, même si c'était la vérité.

-Et voilà les thés, annonça Kuroko en revenant dans le salon et en coupant court à la discussion.

-Merci beaucoup, s'exclama le brun en s'emparant d'une tasse.

-Tiens, dit Midorima. Akashi nous a demandé de te donner ceci.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée à la cire avec le blason de leur ami.

-Il n'a pas pu te le remettre en personne, reprit le vert pendant que Kuroko ouvrait la missive. Un tournoi important s'approche et il passe beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner.

Le bleu hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et que cela ne le gênait pas.

-Akashi-kun a toujours été très occupé, nota le bleu avec justesse.

-Quant à savoir si c'était pour jouer au Shôgi ou se branler sur une photo de Nijimura…, ajouta Aomine avec malice.

Cette remarque tira un franc sourire à Takao.

-Oh, Kuroko eut un petit air surpris quand il découvrit le contenu de l'enveloppe. Ce sont des entrées pour ce restaurant très chic qui vient d'ouvrir. Il y en a deux.

-Connaissant Akashi, c'est tout à fait prévu. Il veut que tu y invites ce Kagami, révéla Aomine en regardant les ongles de sa main droite.

-Peut-être devrais-tu y inviter cet homme que tu as rencontré récemment ? relaya Takao.

-Tu crois ? demanda Kuroko peu sûr de lui quant à la conduite à tenir.

-Je pense qu'il serait ravi de l'invitation, répondit le brun.

-Oui, sans doute. Mais… C'est un peu trop… Un peu trop officiel, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, Aomine… Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans un endroit de ce genre… Il… Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas ? Non ?

-Tetsu, murmura le spectre avec douleur.

Il n'appréciait pas de voir son chéri aussi hésitant et remplit de mal être. Il voulait juste qu'il aille mieux et rencontre une nouvelle personne pour lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il méritait.

-Je pense au contraire qu'Aomine serait heureux de voir que tu continues à avancer dans la vie, réfuta Takao qui connaissait bien l'avis du spectre sur la question.

-Tu penses ? Il était pourtant tellement jaloux parfois.

-Tu sais bien que cet idiot ne voulait que ton bonheur, cracha à contrecœur Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-Le coincé du cul a raison, bouda le fantôme. Tu devrais l'écouter Tetsu.

-D'accord, abdiqua le jeune homme. Je vais appeler Kagami-kun demain.

-Bah voilà, c'était pas bien difficile ! Et cette fois tu as intérêt à le ramener ici pour que je puisse le voir.

* * *

-Eh ben, dis-moi, il te plaît à ce point-là ce Kagami, Tetsu ? Questionna Aomine alors qu'il observait son chéri resserrer son nœud de cravate.

Ce dernier était plutôt nerveux, il observait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain avec anxiété. Pour l'occasion, il était vêtu d'un costume sombre.

-Peut-être que j'en fais un peu trop, se demanda l'instituteur.

-Mais non, tu es parfait comme ça Tetsu, le rassura Aomine. J'avais oublié à quel point ce pantalon te fait un cul d'enfer.

Sur cette dernière remarque, le spectre ne se fit pas prier pour reluquer le fessier de Kuroko.

Le jeune homme prit un flacon de parfum sur la tablette du lavabo et s'en aspergea un peu dans le cou et sur les poignets. Ce geste fit flotter un petit sourire sur le visage du fantôme. Celui-ci appréciait regarder son chéri se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Montrant ainsi tous les gestes qu'il avait sûrement dû faire pour leurs propres rendez-vous. Bien qu'Aomine n'ait jamais invité Kuroko dans un endroit aussi chic que le restaurant où il allait se rendre.

-Bon, conclu le bleu avant de souffler sur sa main et de la porter à son nez.

-Eh bien Tetsu, c'est sérieux à ce que je vois. N'hésite pas à le faire monter surtout. Je ne regarderai pas trop, promis.

Comme d'habitude, Kuroko n'entendit rien de cette remarque. Satisfait de son look, il sortit de la salle de bain. En passant dans un couloir, il effleura du doigt une photo encadrée posée sur une commode. Elle le représentait lui et Aomine en train de s'embrasser devant le Torii d'Itsukushima. Kise avait pris la photo. Ils étaient partis tous les six après leurs années de lycée. Trouvant l'argent nécessaire en faisant des petits boulots et Akashi avait payé l'hôtel pour tout le monde. Ça avait été un séjour magique. C'était i ans.

Finalement, Kuroko s'assit dans son canapé avec un livre. Son rencard avait prévu de passer le prendre pour ensuite aller au restaurant. L'établissement était plutôt loin de chez lui et il ne possédait pas le permis de conduire ni de voiture d'ailleurs. Aomine savait conduire, mais il empruntait une des voitures d'Akashi pour cela. De toute façon, Tokyo avait un suffisamment bon réseau de transports publics. Kuroko était persuadé qu'il ne quitterait pas la mégapole de sa vie. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de son amour et Aomine était enterré à Tokyo.

La sonnette le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il alla donc répondre à l'interphone avec empressement.

-Je descends Kagami-kun, informa-t-il.

Sans plus tarder, il enfila les chaussures adaptées à sa tenue. Il prit son manteau et ses affaires avant de s'en aller.

-Passe une bonne soirée Tetsu ! s'exclama avec bonne humeur Aomine.

* * *

Ils en étaient au troisième plat et Kuroko avait déjà plus faim. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Kagami qui dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Le roux était superbe dans son costume gris. Il lui allait à merveille, lui collant parfaitement à la peau. Pour dire la vérité, le bleu était un peu émoustillé. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour que ça se remarque. Cependant, cela lui avait paru un peu étrange, il n'avait pas l'habitude de fantasmer sur d'autres hommes qu'Aomine. Quoiqu'il en soit, la soirée se passa parfaitement bien. Les deux hommes réussirent à se tenir comme le demandait un endroit aussi classe. Personne ne fit de bourde. Il n'eut même pas de blanc dans leur discussion. Tout se passa à merveilles. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la table qu'avait réservée pour eux Akashi était à l'abri des regards.

Kagami ramena donc l'instituteur chez lui quand la soirée fut finie.

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça le roux une fois qu'ils furent devant l'immeuble du bleu.

-Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Kagami-kun, fit Kuroko en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité. J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment.

-Moi aussi, répondit le pompier.

Et au moment où le bleu tourna la tête vers lui pour le saluer, il n'hésita pas et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Tout se passa en douceur, le conducteur pencha la tête vers lui et Kuroko sut ce qu'il allait se passer. Comme il en avait autant envie que le roux, il se laissa faire. Une des mains de son vis-à-vis se posa sur sa joue, puis il unit leurs lèvres. Ce fut d'abord qu'un simple contact afin de tester si l'autre était d'accord avec le geste. Puis, ce fut une pression beaucoup plus affirmée, afin de tester la résistance et la texture de la chaire. Finalement, après un léger écart pour respirer, la langue de Kagami vint se joindre à la partie. Au départ elle ne fit qu'effleurer les tendres lèvres du bleu, puis les caresses devinrent plus appuyées. Enfin, Kuroko entrouvrit sa bouche, permettant à sa langue de rejoindre celle du roux. Les deux hommes poussèrent un gémissement appréciateur quand leurs deux muscles se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Le désir ayant parfaitement monté chez eux. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet des plus sensuel, laissant des accros dans la respiration des deux hommes. Leur position changea légèrement. Kuroko se fit repousser au fond de son siège pendant que le pompier le surplombait. Un léger malaise commença à prendre la place du désir dans l'estomac du premier. Et c'est quand la main, jusque-là inactive, du roux alla se perdre sur ses fesses qu'il rompit l'étreinte.

-Kagami-kun, pouvons-nous nous arrêter là pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah… euh ouais, bien sûr, répondit l'autre mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il était allé trop vite.

Ce dernier se réinstalla correctement sur son siège, le rouge aux joues. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Puis il se tourna vers le roux :

-Bonne fin de soirée Kagami-kun, annonça-t-il avant de plaquer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Il sortit de la voiture le rouge aux joues, sans attendre de réponse, puis il s'engouffra dans son immeuble. Son souffle était court et son audace le surprenait. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne prenant pas garde à la douleur se formant dans son ventre. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand il manipula ses clés afin d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Une fois entré dans son chez lui il s'affala contre le bois de la porte. Doucement, il commença à reprendre son souffle. Il se passa la main sur son front pour en enlever la légère sueur, puis il la passa sur sa bouche. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait laissé l'autre homme l'embrasser si soudainement. Il fallait croire qu'il lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tetsu ? demanda Aomine depuis le couloir. Pourquoi cette entrée fracassante ? Ça c'est mal passé ?

Le fantôme avisa alors la moue de son amour.

-Apparemment ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage du spectre, lui faisant légèrement fermer les yeux. Kuroko loupa, encore une fois, complètement le bonheur étalé sur la face de son ancien copain. Il se décolla juste de la porte et entra plus franchement dans son appartement. Il en profita pour rendre sa tenue plus confortable, déboutonnant un peu sa chemise. Bien qu'il soit toujours un peu remué par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il décida de ne plus y penser pour l'instant. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à remuer quelque chose qui ne pouvait être modifiée. Et puis, tout au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser. Alors, sans plus se poser de question, il alla se coucher.

* * *

Les deux hommes commencèrent donc à se fréquenter. Pour l'instant, ils sortaient juste ensemble, le plus souvent au restaurant. Bien qu'ils ne soient jamais retournés dans un endroit aussi chic que la première fois. Mais comme la première fois, ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant de se quitter. Kuroko était passé au-dessus de sa timidité et son manque d'assurance des débuts. Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir construire quelque chose avec Kagami. De son côté, le roux se montrait vraiment très doux. Il ne forçait pas l'instituteur et prenait garde à avancer à son rythme. Et finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça d'aller lentement. Il appréciait beaucoup plus les étapes qu'ils franchissaient doucement ensemble. Mais tout le monde n'était pas de son avis.

-Raaaa, râla Aomine quand il vit Kuroko rentré seul de sa énième soirée avec le pompier. Quand vas-tu te décider à le faire monter ?!

Le fantôme enrageait de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer celui qui semblait faire battre le cœur de son Tetsu. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et le pauvre spectre n'avait même pas pu apercevoir le bout de son nez. Il en était à espérer que Takao rende visite à l'instituteur afin de lui demander de souffler l'idée au bleu d'amener son rencard à la maison. Après tout, il faudrait bien franchir cette étape une fois non ?

* * *

-Tu devrais vraiment l'inviter à manger à la maison, Tetsu, déclara Aomine un soir.

Kuroko était attablé devant son repas, ignorant la remarque du fantôme qui se tenait à côté de la table de la cuisine.

-Tu lui cuisinerais quelque chose, continua le spectre avec malice. Ou vous commanderez chez un traiteur. Puis après tu pourrais l'emmener dans la chambre pour le dessert.

Le jeune homme rit à sa propre blague. Puis voyant que l'instituteur ne réagissait pas, comme d'habitude, il soupira. Sa condition était parfois difficile à supporter. Être complètement invisible aux yeux de ceux qu'il avait aimés et qu'il aimait encore était vraiment dur pour le moral. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il y avait de quoi en devenir fou. Peut-être était-ce comme ça que se formait les esprits vengeurs. En devenant fou du manque de réaction de la personne aimée. Mais heureusement, grâce à Takao, Aomine avait encore quelques interactions, lui faisant beaucoup de bien. Mais cela faisait quelques temps que le brun ne s'était pas invité chez Kuroko, n'aidant pas le moral du policier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis que l'instituteur voyait Kagami, il allait beaucoup mieux. Leurs différents rencards l'avaient vraiment aidé à avancer dans son deuil. Bien sûr, il était toujours amoureux de son ex-copain, mais cela ne le faisait plus déprimer. Ces sentiments étaient quelque chose de précieux qu'il gardait comme un trésor au fond de son cœur. Il savait qu'ils seraient toujours là avec lui, pour toute sa vie. Mais il y avait maintenant la place pour de nouveaux sentiments, en témoignait ceux qu'il avait à l'égard du roux. Et franchement, les deux se mariaient parfaitement bien.

Dès que le jeune homme eut fini de souper, il débarrassa la table et disposa la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. Il s'attela ensuite à nettoyer la table de la cuisine des discrètes miettes qui y traînaient. Puis, une fois la cuisine propre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il commença à se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers sa chambre pour y prendre de confortables vêtements pour la nuit et les ramena dans la salle d'eau. Il passa ainsi devant Aomine sans le voir. Le spectre se tenait au milieu de la salle de bain, attendant la suite du programme qui ne manquerait pas de réjouir ses yeux. En effet, quand la baignoire fut suffisamment remplie au goût de Kuroko, il commença à se déshabiller. Le fantôme profita pleinement de la vue de cette peau blanche qui se découvrait petit à petit. Cependant, depuis qu'il était dans cet état, il lui était impossible d'avoir une manifestation physique de son désir. Cela l'avait plutôt déprimé au début. Son glorieux soldat ne pouvait plus se mettre au garde à vous, il y avait de quoi déprimer tout le monde. Mais finalement, il trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il lui était ainsi impossible de se masturber devant les visions enchanteresses que lui offrait Kuroko sans le savoir. Ce qui aurait pu être vraiment très glauque. Il était donc soulagé dans un certain sens bien que sa virilité en ait pris un coup.

Loin de tout ce trouble, Kuroko, une fois qu'il fut complètement nu, enjamba le rebord de la baignoire pour se glisser avec volupté dans l'eau chaude. Il s'installa bien au fond de son bain, de telle sorte que l'eau lui arrive au niveau du doigt de l'ange **(1)**. Il relâcha alors un petit soupir de contentement et ferma doucement les yeux afin de se détendre pleinement. Sa peau pâle prit lentement une teinte rosée sous la chaleur de l'eau. Il passa plusieurs instants l'esprit vide à profiter de l'eau chaude et à se détendre. Mais cela ne dura pas. Son esprit se mit à divaguer et ses pensées finirent par s'orienter vers le bel homme roux qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques temps. Il le vit d'abord simplement sourire, puis son esprit s'enhardit et lui montrant des situations plus qu'explicites. Cela eut pour résultat d'augmenter encore sa température corporelle et le réveil inopiné d'une partie de son anatomie qui était restée très sage jusqu'alors. En conséquence, les joues de Kuroko se teintèrent encore plus de rouge.

-Eh ben Tetsu, je me demande bien à quoi tu penses, remarqua Aomine à qui la réaction du corps pâle n'avait pas échappé.

L'instituteur se passa les mains sur le visage quelque peu honteux. Il ne savait quoi faire de son érection. Il resta donc sans rien faire pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il finit par craquer et dirigea sa main droite vers son entrejambe. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus masturbé. Pourtant cela lui revint très facilement, comme un instinct. Sa main faisait d'amples mouvements sur sa verge. Elle allait de la pointe jusqu'à la base en allant même taquiner ses testicules et parfois au-delà. Il lui fallut donc peu de temps pour accéder à l'orgasme. Il jouit dans son bain, ses muscles se tendant et un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres bombées sous moult mordillements. Il laissa cependant échapper un tremblant "Kagami" avant de se détendre et retomber sur terre. Il fut aussitôt honteux de son geste et regarda l'eau de son bain, maintenant souillée, avec un léger désespoir.

Aomine pour sa part avait un regard un peu triste. Son cœur balançait entre diverses émotions. La joie que son amour soit définitivement passé à autre chose. La tristesse que ce ne soit pas son nom qui ait franchi ses douces lèvres, mais celui d'un inconnu.

-J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux entre vous Tetsu, murmura-t-il alors avec mélancolie.

Il ferma les yeux, une douleur dans la poitrine. Il fallait bien accepter qu'il ne puisse plus jamais revenir réellement auprès de son Tetsu et qu'il était coincé dans cet état ectoplasmique pour l'éternité d'après ce qu'il en savait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ou peut-être qu'il sombrerait dans l'oubli à la mort de l'instituteur et qu'il passerait sa vie à le regarder sans pouvoir agir.

Un soupir passa les lèvres d'Aomine décidément bien déprimé. Il regarda d'un œil un peu morne l'instituteur sortir de son bain. Ce dernier, une fois vêtu de ses habits de nuit, se dirigea vers la chambre. Il s'installa alors dans son lit et reprit la lecture de son livre de chevet. Le spectre l'avait bien entendu suivi, il alla même jusqu'à s'allonger à son ancienne place sur leur lit double. Sa tête était posée sur ses mains et il observait le visage concentré du lecteur. Pas mal de temps passa ainsi. L'un se complaisant dans sa lecture et l'autre dans la vision de l'être aimé. Finalement, Kuroko reposa son livre sur la table de nuit et y attrapa le cadre photo disposé là. Il le tint un instant devant son visage avec un petit sourire. L'image le représentait lui et Aomine. Lui avec son habituelle expression impassible et le policer, son bras autour des épaules du plus petit, un énorme sourire et un V de la victoire de sa main libre. La photo datait du lycée, elle avait été sans doute prise lors du festival de l'établissement, mais l'instituteur ne se souvenait plus précisément. Les yeux dans le vague, le jeune homme passa son doigt sur la joue bronzée en murmurant :

-Bonne nuit Daiki.

-Bonne nuit Tetsu, répondit doucement le spectre.

* * *

( **1)"doigt de l'ange"** aussi appelé philtrum, c'est la partie entre la lèvre supérieur et le nez.

A la prochaine !

Ne partons pas fâchés :

 **Kuroko, le script du prochain chapitre dans les mains :** J'apparais dans un lemon… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très approprié Starlight-san.

 **Starlight, d'un ton sûr :** Bien sûre que si, un lemon est toujours approprié.

 **Aomine, joyeux :** Yeah ! Un lemon avec mon Tetsu !

 **Starlight, blasée :** Je te rappelle que tu es mort dans cette fic, il est donc impossible que tu puisses faire l'amour avec Kuroko.

 **Aomine, abattu :** Merde ! Du coup, qui va avoir droit à un lemon avec Tetsu ?

 **Kagami, fier :** A ton avis !

 **Aomine, furieux :** Quoi ! Hors de question ! Starlight fait quelque chose ! Il est hors de question que ce Bakagami touche à mon Tetsu !

 **Kagami, furieux lui aussi :** Toi-même Ahomine !

 **Starlight, lève les yeux au ciel :** Les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé entre eux. N'est-ce pas Kuroko ?

 **Kuroko, blasé :** En effet Starlight-san. J'espère que les revieweurs seront, une fois encore, beaucoup à nous encourager. Cette situation n'est vraiment pas idéale pour la concentration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure :** Hey hey ! Voici le chapitre final de cette petite fic. Je le publie avec un jour d'avance car je ne pourrai pas me connecter au site demain. Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Il y a un lemon en fin de chapitre. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais ma bêta m'a dit qu'il était très bien. Alors, je me suis inclinée devant son avis XD

Encore un grand merci aux revieweurs, à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, la mettent en favori ou la lise ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Les liens de l'Amour : le cas Kuroko Tetsuya**

-Entre seulement Kagami-kun.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Aomine alors que Kuroko invitait pour la première fois le roux chez lui.

Le jeune homme avait passé tout l'après-midi à cuisiner, en appelant très souvent Murasakibara quand il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. La bonne odeur qui s'échappait de certains plats avait mis l'eau à la bouche au spectre. Bien qu'il n'ait plus besoin de manger ni la possibilité de la faire. Il était fier du jeune homme qui s'était donné tant de mal et avait enfin sauté le pas en invitant le roux à la maison.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier entrait dans l'appartement après avoir donné un rapide baiser à l'instituteur et s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures et de son manteau.

-Comment vas-tu Kuroko ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Très bien et toi ? Installe-toi seulement au salon. Je reviens tout de suite avec du thé, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Le roux s'installa donc sur le canapé. Il se mit à observer un peu la pièce. Elle était moderne et décorée avec goût. L'autel funéraire ne lui échappa pas. Curieux, il se leva donc pour s'approcher du meuble. Son attitude n'était pas digne d'un invité, mais il avait trop besoin de savoir. Le meuble était ouvert sur le portrait d'un jeune homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux bleus foncés. Un énorme sourire ornait ses lèvres. Des bâtons d'encens éteints entouraient la photo. Kagami le trouva directement amical et chaleureux. Ou du moins, c'est ce que cette image renvoyait. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était content d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'ex-copain de Kuroko. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé au concerné de peur de heurter sa sensibilité et de paraître grossier.

-Désolé, dit-il doucement au portrait. Mais je crois bien que je vais prendre ta place. Et je compte la garder.

-J'espère bien, répondit Aomine. Et si tu fais souffrir Tetsu je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te le faire regretter.

Bien évidemment, le roux ne l'entendait pas. Il avait bien remarqué depuis son arrivée qu'il ne lui portait aucune attention. Ce qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas comme Takao. En plus de son manque d'excentricité affichée.

Les deux hommes furent interrompus dans leur observation par l'arrivée de Kuroko dans le salon. Ce dernier portait un plateau contenant le nécessaire pour boire le thé. Le roux se retourna vers lui l'air gêné et les joues rouges. Il se frotta la nuque, son regard fuyant vers le sol.

-Ehm, désolé, je…, commença-t-il.

Un doux sourire apparu sur le visage de l'hôte. Il trouvait le pompier tellement mignon avec ce manque d'assurance et cette gêne.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Kagami-kun, le rassura-t-il pendant qu'il déposait son plateau sur la table basse du salon.

Une fois déchargé, il s'approcha de l'autel en prenant soin de frôler le roux au passage.

-Ooooh Tetsu, tu nous sors vraiment le grand jeu là ! s'exclama Aomine avec ravissement.

Le spectre était appuyé sur son autel funéraire et observait le couple. Kuroko s'agenouilla devant le meuble et caressa tendrement la photo sous les yeux attentifs du roux.

-Formellement, Kagami-kun, voici Aomine, déclara l'instituteur assez solennellement. Mon copain décédé. Aomine, voici Kagami-kun, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé.

-Hey, murmura le pompier avec gêne à l'adresse du portrait en s'asseyant à côté du bleu.

-Pfff, pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma, râla le fantôme.

Un clap retentit dans la pièce quand Kagami joignit ses deux mains. Suite à cela, il ferma les yeux.

-Kagami-kun ? demanda Kuroko assez intrigué par ce que faisait l'autre homme.

-Je pense qu'il est important de prier pour les gens qu'on aime. Et tu l'aimes, et je t'aime. Donc c'est important pour moi de prier pour lui.

L'instituteur écarquilla les yeux, très étonné et impressionné par cette réponse. Il sentit une douce chaleur se rependre dans son ventre et il l'accueillit avec plaisir.

-Hey, Tetsu, normalement on se saute dessus après le repas pas avant, fit remarquer le spectre avec une énorme moue moqueuse.

Cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir de voir son chéri vraiment à l'aise dans cette nouvelle relation. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux hommes prirent le thé quand le roux eut fini de rendre hommage au policier décédé. Sur sa demande, l'instituteur lui parla d'Aomine. Ses yeux brillaient beaucoup lors de son discours, témoignage de son fort attachement envers le défunt. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était proche des larmes devant tous les sentiments qu'exprimaient enfin son amour. Bien que cela reste assez discret sur son impassible visage. Quand Kuroko eut fini, car il ne se sentait pas de tout raconter d'un seul coup, ils passèrent à table.

Le repas se déroula extrêmement bien. L'humeur un peu morose de leur discussion précédente laissa place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus joyeux et enjoué. Les deux hommes ainsi que le spectre souriaient de bon cœur.

La soirée se finit sur le canapé où le pompier et l'instituteur discutèrent joyeusement en buvant une coupe de Saké. Kuroko profita de taquiner son invité afin de déclencher sa gêne. Ils étaient à cet instant vraiment heureux et des sourires paraissaient sur leurs visages, bien que cela soit discret pour le bleu. Mais, d'un mouvement, l'ambiance changea complètement. Après un éclat de rire, Kagami se pencha en avant, peut-être trop car il arriva très près des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Un rougissement se répandit sur ses joues et il se recula précipitamment. Ce qui tira une moue taquine à l'instituteur.

-Kagami-kun, l'interpella donc Kuroko. Tu ne devrais pas être autant gêné pour cela. Après tout, le but de ce souper n'est-il pas de t'attirer dans mon lit ?

-Yeeeeaaaah ! Sexy Tetsu est de retour ! Il m'avait tellement manqué ! s'extasia Aomine un poing au ciel depuis le sol où il était assis.

Le flamboiement des joues du roux atteignait des sommets méconnus sous ces paroles crues. Mais il ne put rien rétorquer car des douces lèvres vinrent se coller à sa bouche pendant qu'une caresse aérienne frôlait sa cuisse. Cependant, un petit son outré s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais l'autre homme n'en tint pas compte. Il ne fit que presser son corps fin contre celui plus massif du roux. A tel point qu'il fit basculer Kagami en arrière, le faisant s'allonger sur le canapé. Sans hésitation, il passa sa main sous la chemise de l'autre homme, tâtant ses abdominaux biens dessinés. Les muscles se tendirent sous ses doigts avant de se relâcher doucement. Puis, il sentit les bras du roux entourer son cou d'un geste hésitant. Cela lui tira un sourire dans le baiser qu'il était en train de diriger. Quand il dut s'écarter pour respirer, il ne manqua pas d'imprimer un coup de langue sur la chaire rose. Ayant ainsi plus de liberté de mouvement, il se plaça un peu mieux en montant sur les cuisses du pompier qui étendit correctement ses jambes sur le canapé.

S'enhardissant quelque peu, Kagami passa sa main sur le torse du bleu encore couvert par sa chemise légère. Un sourire taquin passa sur les lèvres de ce dernier qui défit les premiers boutons de son col avant de passer son haut par-dessus sa tête.

-C'est mieux ainsi Kagami-kun, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il avec espièglerie.

Le pompier fut un instant subjugué par la vision du torse pâle et fin. Il y passa une nouvelle fois la main avec fascination, ce qui déclencha un doux frissonnement chez Kuroko. Ce dernier entreprit alors de défaire tous les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire. Une fois que cela fut fait, il se pencha en avant pour dévorer de baisers toute la peau mise à sa disposition. Cette action tira plusieurs soupirs de plaisir à son invité. Avec un sourire mutin, il se redressa et commença à frotter ses hanches contre celles du roux avec langueur. Deux mains fortes se saisirent de sa taille afin d'amplifier ses mouvements, permettant ainsi à leurs deux érections de se rencontrer avec plus de force au travers de leurs pantalons. Leur tirant grognements et soupirs de plaisir et de frustration.

Aomine observait toujours la scène. Un sourire plus que mitigé flottait sur ses lèvres. Joie et tristesse, voir regret, s'affrontaient en lui. Il était heureux pour le couple, pour Kuroko qui surpassait enfin toute sa peine. Il était triste de ne plus pouvoir connaître ces instants si parfaits où son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec celui de son amour, où leurs instincts ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et au-delà de ça, il regrettait ce jour où il était parti travailler, où il n'était jamais revenu, où il avait senti sa vie s'échapper de son corps malgré ce qu'il tentait de faire pour la retenir en son sein. Ce moment où il avait su qu'il lui serait impossible de revoir Tetsu, de le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois, de lui dire un dernier "je t'aime" et toute cette douleur qui étreignait son cœur et qui étreindrait bientôt celui de son homme. Il avait peu de souvenir de l'instant de sa mort, de ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, mais il se rappelait parfaitement avoir pleuré et avoir voulu remonter le temps et ne pas partir au travail. Mais il était impossible de défaire ce qui avait déjà été fait. Alors il était juste resté étendu sur le sol, sentant le froid l'envahir peu à peu, attendant que la Mort vienne le chercher.

Inconscients de la présence et surtout de l'humeur du spectre, les deux hommes avaient continué à se caresser, à explorer le moindre centimètre de peau découverte. Puis, Kuroko, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, passa sa main dans le caleçon de son invité. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Kagami en sentant cette main douce autour de sa verge. L'instituteur en jugeant de la taille du membre du roux et de ce qu'il allait ressentir quand il serait enfin en lui.

-Kagami-kun, interpella le bleu après quelques caresses plus appuyées. Nous serions mieux dans la chambre pour continuer, tu ne penses pas ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit alors que le roux haletait sous le plaisir.

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre. Kagami devait tenir son pantalon pour marcher correctement. Une fois dans la pièce, faisant fi de sa pudeur ordinaire, Kuroko retira ses derniers vêtements et se retourna, nu, vers son amant.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu serais plus à l'aise sans tes habits Kagami-kun ?

-Hum, fit le roux.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'instituteur soit aussi taquin au lit. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Il fit donc ce qui lui était demandé et retira tous ses vêtements.

Les deux hommes prirent quelques secondes pour s'observer.

Kuroko était vraiment alléché par la verge de son amant. Il ne pouvait attendre de la sentir en lui, cette idée commençait vraiment à l'obséder. En témoignait son pénis tendu au maximum.

Kagami, pour sa part, était plus que charmé par le fin corps pâle. Les tétons roses du bleu sur sa peau blanche lui lançaient un appel muet pour qu'il aille les taquiner de ses doigts et sa langue.

Ne supportant plus leur inactivité, l'instituteur empoigna la main du roux pour l'attirer sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos, laissant l'autre le surplomber. Les deux hommes se laissèrent alors emporter par la volupté de la découverte du corps de l'autre. Chacun testa le grain de peau, ses défauts, les zones érogènes et le plaisir que l'autre apportait.

Kuroko gémit, ne pouvant se retenir, quand les doigts du roux le pénétrèrent pour la première fois. Son corps se tendit même sur le matelas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu ce genre de pratique, il était donc assez sensible. De plus, il fallut un long moment pour qu'il soit enfin prêt à recevoir le roux.

-Je pense que c'est bon Kagami-kun, informa-t-il quand il se sentit suffisamment détendu.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et retira doucement ses doigts de l'intimité chaude qu'il s'impatientait de pouvoir vénérer.

-As-tu des préservatifs ? demanda-t-il à son amant.

Celui-ci sourit doucement en se redressant pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Il sortit un précieux carré de plastique avec un sourire espiègle.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa-t-il en déchirant l'emballage.

Il se redressa complètement de manière à être à genoux entre les cuisses de son amant. Il plaça le préservatif en douceur sur la verge du roux. Et, quand celui-ci voulu à nouveau s'allonger sur lui, il poussa son épaule en arrière le forçant à se coucher sur le matelas.

-Kuroko ? demanda le roux plus que surpris par les gestes de son amant.

Celui-ci lui répondit seulement avec un petit sourire. Il grimpa ensuit sur son corps, de sorte à être assis sur ses hanches. Il frotta un instant ses fesses contre la verge couverte de son amant en gémissant outrageusement. L'autre homme observait tout cela avec étonnement et beaucoup d'excitations. Puis, le bleu prit appui sur la poitrine musclée afin de soulever ses hanches. Il se saisit alors du membre du roux et le dirigea vers son intimité. Enfin, il s'abaissa doucement, de sorte à prendre la verge gonflée en lui.

-Hng Kuroko, souffla le pompier sous toutes les délicieuses sensations qui lui parvenaient.

Le bleu avait la bouche à demi ouverte sur un souffle irrégulier, ses yeux étaient fermés et une expression d'intense contentement prenait place sur son visage.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, appréciant de sentir leurs corps enfin réunis. Puis, Kuroko se mit à balancer ses hanches, d'abord en douceur puis de plus en plus rapidement. Cela leur tira moult gémissements et soupirs de plaisir. Voulant rendre les choses un peu plus fougueuses, le bleu s'arrêta un instant avant de commencer à monter et descendre ses hanches sur la verge de Kagami. Ce dernier se fit rapidement entraîner par ce rythme. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches pâles face à lui et donna des coups de reins en harmonie avec les mouvements de son partenaire, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à haleter. Leurs peaux se couvrirent d'une légère sueur, sublimant les marques qu'ils avaient reçues de l'autre.

-Oooh Kagami-kun, gémit le bleu quand son partenaire atteignit ses points sensibles.

Une légère ride de concentration apparut entre les sourcils du roux qui s'appliqua pour toucher encore et encore les zones érogènes de son amant afin de le perdre dans le plaisir.

Finalement, Kagami renversa leur position, étendant son amant sur les draps. Cela lui permit d'avoir plus de liberté de mouvement et de passer à un rythme encore plus fougueux. Il n'eut pas tort car Kuroko gémit de plus en plus puissamment. Rapidement, le bleu porta une main à son membre quelque peu délaissé qu'il se mit à masturber, se sentant tout proche de l'orgasme. Quelques coups de hanche plus tard, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble, leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeant.

-Je t'aime, souffla le roux, l'orgasme lui donnant le courage nécessaire pour le dire en premier.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kuroko alors qu'il joignait ses lèvres à celles de son amant.

Un nouveau sourire triste se répandit sur le visage d'Aomine alors qu'il regardait le couple s'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Tetsu, murmura-t-il alors que sa silhouette fantomatique s'effaçait lentement comme emportée par une douce brise.

 **The End**

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire. J'espère vous revoir sur une autre de mes fics.

A la prochaine !

Ne partons pas fâchés :

 **Aomine, heureux :** Ah ! C'est enfin fini ! Je suis sorti de cette affreuse situation. J'espère avoir un meilleur rôle dans sa prochaine fic.

 **Kagami, hautain :** Je ne la ramènerai pas trop si j'étais toi Ahomine. Dans l'un de ses projets tu es un chat ! Et dans un autre projet, ta situation n'est pas enviable, mais Kuroko et moi seront là pour toi.

 **Starlight, blasée :** Ne révèle pas le script des prochaines fics avant qu'elles soient écrites…

 **Aomine, horrifié :** Alors ça veut dire que c'est vrai !?

 **Starlight, regardant ses ongles :** Oui.

 **Aomine, se prenant la tête :** L'horreur ! Tetsu fait quelque chose, essaye de la convaincre de changer d'avis !

 **Kuroko, le script de la prochaine partie des liens de l'Amour en main :** Calme-toi Aomine-kun, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Starlight-san va d'abord écrire sur Midorima-kun et Takao-kun.

 **Midorima, furieux pendant qu'Aomine soupir de soulagement :** Je refuse, je n'ai rien à voir avec Takao. Surtout si le thème principal est de la romance.

 **Takao, amusé :** Oooh, Shin-chan, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Je compte sur toi Starlight pour avoir pleins de moments mignons avec mon Shin-chan !

 **Starlight :** Mouais… Ce sera du Hurt/Comfort. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'humour…

 **Kuroko, toujours le script en main :** En effet. Ça ne va pas être facile pour vous deux, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun.

 **Midorima :** Rien ne peut m'arriver, j'ai toujours mon lucky item avec moi.

 **Takao :** Ce n'est pas grave, la force de l'amour triomphera de l'adversité.

 **Kuroko, pleins de feuilles en main :** En effet, mais je crois que Starilght-san est très dispersée dans ses projets. Et pour l'instant, d'autres ont son attention.

 **Aomine, furieux :** Qui sont ces tocards qui osent détourner l'attention de Starlight de moi ?!

 **Starlight, soupirant :** Attention les chevilles ! Et ne les insulte pas, tu risquerais de le regretter.

 **Kuroko, blasé :** Encore une fois, l'ambiance n'est pas des plus clames… N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer une review pour nous encourager !


End file.
